


An Enigma

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: Buffy tries to work out why Spike is not yet a heap of dust.





	

Every time she thought she had the bleached pest worked out, Buffy found herself surprised once more. He wanted to kill her, yet he held doors for her. What the heck was that? He drank blood, which was gross, smoked stinky cigarettes, which was grosser, and she’d even seen him licking blood from his own nose, which was grossest of all. Yet even the blindest of Slayers would have to acknowledge he was hot, in a sallow, rather _obvious_ sort of way, and there were times his voice was oddly gentle.

There had been that whole ultra-disgusting engagement thing, for which Willow was still baking cookies at the slightest mention. Strange thing was, however wigginsy it was, she could sorta see why it had made sense at the time. Not that it could ever make the slightest bit of sense without a heavy-duty spell, no sir. Sitting on a vampire’s lap, melting into his eyes, kissing those luscious lips? _So_ done with that after Angel.

No, she wasn’t staking him. Because he was incapable of killing humans. Unthreatening, emasculated, eunuchated, all good reasons. But how, she asked herself yet again, could anything so impotent be quite so _male_?


End file.
